The Hardest Thing
by Th3 Twi1ight 5tar
Summary: The hardest thing to do is wach the one you love, love someone else.
1. Preface

( Hey evyones! This is my first story so I dont know how good it is. please read and give feedback so i can improve, flames are even welcome! please tell me if you notice any misspelled words I realy am trying to improve on this aspect! This first chapter is really short but it is just to see if I am any good or not that is why I need you all to review please! I never understood why all authors wanted reviews but now I do! Now for our random word of the day: Satellite. Luv yous bye! Luv Th3 Twi1ight 5tar)

_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else._

**Preface**

My name is Kori Anders and I never thought I would end up here. By here, I mean my bathroom floor with a razor blade held to my wrist. I think

'what could have driven me to this?' but I guess don't have to think, I know… I know it was him. He was, and still is, the only man I could ever truly

love. And that's the hardest thing, watching the one you love, love someone else. So, I guess that's why I'm here all alone wondering if I should just

end it all, all my pain, my memories, my sadness, but if I do I'll never see him again. I can't just leave it like we did, with him thinking that I never

loved him, or even cared about him, which I did and, to tell you the truth, I still do. You probable have no clue what I'm talking about so I guess I'll

have to tell my story, but I warn you its not a happy story or some fairy tail, because this is real life and in real life there are **never **happy endings.


	2. X'

(Hey peoples! This chapter is dedicated to I-love-cheesecake for being the first to review to the preview! Now for our random word of the day: Treadmill. K Luv you alls, Luv Th3 Twi1ight 5tar)

**Chapter 1**

**'X'**

Kori Anders, the new girl this year, walked in to the school building of jump city. She had just "moved" there two weeks earlier, from a small island

near Hawaii called Tamaran. Kori sighed and pulled out a schedule with all her classes on it, looks like she had English in room 301. She looked on

either side of the hall she was in: 299, 300, AHA! 301! There was an empty seat next to a pale girl whose skin looked almost gray, the girl also

had shoulder length indigo colored hair. She took the seat and turned to the girl with a big smile.

"Hello, I'm Kori Anders nice to meet you!" she said in the cheeriest voice she could muster considering all she'd been through it was a

decent success. The pale girl turned to her and she could see that her eyes were a deep swirling violet color, like her hair. The girl looked her

over, analyzing her before introducing herself.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Roth. Your new here aren't you?" Rachel asked in a dead, monotone voice. Kori nodded once as her smile faltered. The

girl smirked and turned back to the front of the classroom. Kori looked around the room to see who all was there, a girl with bright pink hair stood

out tremendously along with a boy whose hair was green! There were lots of strange hair colors here, maybe she would fit in better here. Other

then them every one looked fairly normal, a few blonde hair blue eyed girls , a tall African American boy with a shaved head and a boy with hair

almost as red as Kori's, there were a few other students, but to Kori they all looked the same, mixing into one big blur. Only one caught Kori's eye.

He was sitting in the front row, two rows ahead of her, with the bald kid. He had short jet-black hair that was spiked up like a porcupine, pale skin

but not as pale as Rachel's, and white not gray, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. And he was cute, no not

cute, he was **hot**! She was suddenly broken out of her trance by Rachel's monotone voice, "His name is Richard Grayson, the one with the

sunglasses. That is who you were staring at right?" she said with just the smallest hint of a smile in here voice at the end. Kori blushed and

looked down at the papers on her desk pretending that they interested her.

"You know him?" she asked quietly. Rachel nodded,

"I've known him since fifth grade, he's a realy good friend." She replied. Another boy walked in to the class and spotted Kori as quickly as

a lion spotting an injured zebra. He strode over and sat at the table in front of Kori then he turned around to talk to her. He had black hair spiked

up, like Richard's, but you could see his dark brown eyes. He was cute but not as cute as Richard, Kori decided. The boy smiled a dazzling smile

and Rachel made a disgusted sound sort of like a sneer. The boy looked Kori over with a wicked glare making her very uncomfortable.

" Hey cutie, I'm Xavier, what's your name?" He said his voice dripping with seduction.

"Hey X fuck off! She's not your type!" Rachel chimed in, _**her**_ voice, how ever was dripping with hate. She gave him a death glare and he

turned around after winking at Kori. Rachel turned to her and shook her head, "You should realy stay away from him he's just an egotistic jerk."

She whispered with out moving her hatful gaze never left the back of his chair. The teacher walked in as the bell rang and all the students looked

to the front of the classroom. The teacher ha red hair cut in a bowl style, his clothes were the most interesting thing though. He wore a one-piece

suit which looked like it was made out of the British flag. He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat,

"Well class it seems as though we have a new student here today, and what would your name be ducky?" he asked, his fake British

accent strong.

"Umm…my names Kori Anders, sir." She replied shyly. She never liked being the center of attention, with everyone looking at her.

"Yes I see, and where do you come from love?" he asked obviously not really caring.

"I just…moved here from a small island called Tamaran, you probably never heard of it its of the coast of Hawaii." She answered back

her tone dropping a bit, not enough to notice though.

"Ah, very well then, now students please open your books to page 45 an do lesson 6. Oh, miss Roth will you please help Kori if she gets

stuck?" he asked Rachel, and she responded with a slight nod. She turned to Kori and asked if she needed any help but was answered by a quiet

'I'm done.' The rest of the period flew by and Kori learned that she had gym next, with Rachel again.

"I warn you when ever we get a new student we always play dodge ball," Rachel warned, Kori shrugged as a sort of 'so' "some people

don't play nice."

(Hey again! Please review and I will randomly pick a reviewer to dedicate th next chapter to!)

*Th3 Twi1ight 5tar*


End file.
